Kabutomu Kin
Kabutomu Kin (カブトム・'金) '''is an aspiring UTAUloid and a young schoolgirl at the age of 13. She is rather shy, and originally only wanted to join UTAU to get closer to her crush, Suiga Sora, but now she hopes to surpass him in hopes of catching his attention. Design Kin has yellow-cream colored hair, tied with a white headband and held with a white bow barette. Her eyes, aided by rounded glasses, are a soft yellow, and her skin is fair save for the freckles on her cheeks. She wears a yellow sleeveless vest over a white t-shirt, and a cream-colored skirt. On her legs are stockings, and on her feet, leather buckled shoes. Her red series mark is underneath the sleeve of her left shoulder, and reads the numbers 129, which the creator states is part of her username for a variety of websites, including YouTube, Journal129. Personality Kin is referred to as ''dandere, a term that refers to sweet, shy individuals. Rather than going up to her crush, Sora, she would rather see him with someone else, so long as he was happy, no matter what she felt inside. According to her creator, despite her shy nature, she has a love for otaku, and takes anything they say as a complement or insult to heart. Kin has a small job as a waitress for an ice cream parlor, where she is most often seen carrying her character item: a vanilla sundae. During her time off, she is allowed as much ice cream as she wants, so she'll often sit in one of the corner tables with a vanilla sundae and her favorite book, Koi Wa a la Mode Bouken (恋 はアラモード冒険, Love a la Mode Adventure). Biography Kabutomu Kin's name comes from the Japanese words kabutomushi (甲虫), meaning beetle, and kin (金), meaning gold. That said, her name roughly translates to "Goldbug", in reference to her color palette and to her habit of being as unnoticable as a small bug. This translation has also become her nickname, Gourudobagu (ゴールドバグ). Voice configuration Notable media No current notable media has been produced. (This is subject to change) Additional info Relationships *'Suiga Sora-' Her crush *'Momone Momo- '''Her best friend *'Kasane Teto-''' Her role model Appearances "Goldbug" A fanfiction story on www.wattpad.com by LegendofTemari. Description: When her job as a waitress at Ramune and Ice Cream no longer pays enough to cover her bills, Kabutomu Kin must take another part-time job. So, she signs up for UTAU studios, in hopes that the singing job might cover her expenses. What she doesn't realize is just what being an UTAU entails... Trivia *Kin hates anything to do with chocolate. *She has a bird named Banira, which translates to Vanilla in English. *She's read ''Koi Wa a la Mode Bouken ''over seven times from cover to cover. *She is, ironically, terrified of bugs. Gallery GoldbugFinal.png|Kin's official artwork. GoldbugIcon.png|Kin's UTAU icon. KabutomuKinBoxArt.png|Kin's UTAUloid box art. Conceptart.png|Concept sketches. 3dKabutomuKin.png|3d box art. KinDisk.png|Kin's UTAU datadisk. Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Voiced by Human